jacquelinewilsonbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Diamond (character)
Diamond is the star of the Jacqueline Wilson book of the same name released 26th of September. The summary of her book is: Diamond wasn't always a star. Born to penniless parents who longed for a strong, healthy son, she was a dainty, delicate daughter - and a bitter disappointment. Discovering she has an extraordinary gift for acrobatics, Diamond uses her talent to earn a few pennies, but brings shame on her family. Then a mysterious, cruel-eyed stranger spots her performing, and makes a deal with her father. Diamond is sold for five guineas, and is taken to become an acrobat at Tanglefield's Travelling Circus. The crowds adore Diamond, but life behind the velvet curtains is far from glamorous. Her wicked master forces Diamond to attempt ever more daring and dangerous tricks, until she is terrified to step into the ring. But there are true friends to be found at the circus, too: the gentle Mister Marvel; the kindly Madame Adeline; and the glorious Emerald Star, Tanglefield's brand-new ringmaster, and Diamond's heroine. Looks Diamond has long blonde hair which is in waves on the front of her book. She is a supporting character in Emerald Star as the small acrobatic girl she meets at Tanglefield's Travelling Circus. He father says at one point that she just like her mother. Acquaintances John: One of Diamond's four brothers and the youngest. Matthew: the eldest of Diamond's four brothers. Mark: the second eldest of Diamond's four brothers. Luke: the second youngest of Diamond's four brothers. He is sent to work at funerals as a mourner. Mary-Martha: her only sister. She is very religious. When her older brothers steal things she is mad and tells them they will go to Hell. Hetty Feather: Diamond's idol. She is the ringmaster at Tanglefield's Travelling Circus. Madame Adeline: Diamond's other idol. She rides horses bareback at the circus. She is very kind to Hetty and Diamond and Hetty mentions in Emerald Star ''that she is like a second mother to her. '''Mr Marvel': Mr Marvel is the monkey keeper and is fond of Diamond. He is a kind man and lets Diamond feed his monkeys. He takes good care of his monkeys. He offers Madame Adeline the chance to live with him in his late brother's cottage and proposes to her. The Silver Tumblers: Marvo, Julip and Tag. Diamond often refers to them as her 'silver brothers'. They are generally kind to her, although Tag, the youngest, teases her and is jealous of her at first. Julip is nice to Diamond and doubts his own abilities at acrobatics. Marvo, the eldest, is the kindest and takes a fancy to Hetty, enquiring whether Diamond can find out for him whether she has any sweethearts. Mister Beppo: Referred to by Diamond simply as 'Mister', he is a cruel man who bribes her father into selling her for five guineas. He calls her his 'little fairy' and is cruel and mean man, or has been so since he broke his back performing. He used to be a part of the Silver Tumblers' act but was forced to become a clown because of his injuries. Trivia Diamond's real name is Ellen-Jane Potts. She was born in 1883 and the fifth child of Samuel and Lizzie Potts. For a living Samuel Potts sold angels and gilt cards. Category:Hetty Feather characters